


Cam Girls

by Love (crazylove)



Series: What Happens in Vegas... [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anoop helps Megan with her webcam business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam Girls

Anoop never knew his schedule. Sometimes he worked the usual nine-to-five and sometimes he'd be stuck at the office for more than 14 hours. His official title was Director of Cultural Consulting for this firm in Vegas which did a variety of things--Anoop wasn't even sure after three months of working there--but his actual job was to be the official bitch for one of the CEOs and deal with all his screw-ups which happened constantly. He didn't know why anyone would take their business to Price Strategic but he suspected it was because they were experts at dealing with some very shady business models.

Anoop wanted to stick it out, at least for a year. It would look better on his resume. He had never been a quitter. He could make it work. Also, he really didn't want to admit to his family that this might not work out. They didn't think it was a wise decision to move to Vegas and he would have felt like a failure if he proved them right.

So he soldiered on and escaped to his apartment after work which was pretty nice and the rent was cheap. He loved the back deck which faced the pool and the green lawn, a makeshift oasis in the middle of the desert. Anoop usually had a drink on his deck every night, wine or whiskey or rum. It definitely helped him relax but at the same time he was a little worried about his new habit.

That night he got off of work late and it was dark and the lights of Vegas were turned on full blast. Anoop got in his car and he knew that he did not want to go home and have a drink alone. Instead he drove to Megan's house in a quaint subdivision that wasn't too far from his apartment. Her sprinklers were on as he parked on the street in front of the house. More of Anoop's friends were buying houses, getting married, really settling down with their lives. Anoop wasn't sure he could do that in Vegas although the houses were pretty cheap.

He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up as he walked to Megan's front door. When he was in North Carolina he had plenty of places where he could drop by unannounced but here it was just Megan. He didn't mind. Making those types of friends took time. Still, he couldn't help feeling a little lonely.

Megan opened the door, pulling a lacy white robe closed as she held the door open with her other hand.

"Hey there," she said. "You look like you've had a day."

"Yeah," Anoop said. He loved the foyer as he walked in, the high, cathedral ceilings. Megan's place was really nice.

"What's your poison?" Megan asked. "Should I pop a bottle of Cristal?"

"Sure," Anoop said. He followed her to her bar room. She had an extensive collection of liquor. "I mean, are you serious? You have Cristal?"

"Yeah," Megan said. She grinned at him over her shoulder. "Client gave it to me. Major life changes, Anoop. I quit my job at Rio. I'm taking Megan's Angels full-time. I'm ready to expand. What do you think?"

Anoop didn't know what to say. He remembered Megan at their college graduation, all smiles in their graduation robe, clutching the fake rolled-up diploma to her chest. He never would have guessed she was going to go full-time with her own porn webcam business in two years.

"Wow," he said.

"It's a good move," Megan said. "I've been talking to a financial planner. If I make the right investments now I can be set for life in a few years. It's really been taking off. I'm excited, Anoop."

She looked at Anoop, expectantly. He still didn't know what to say so he shrugged.

"Don't be freaked out," Megan said. "I'm not standing on a street corner every night. But so what if I did? I'm still the same person. It's really not that big of a deal. I'm proud of what I do, Anoop. I built this from scratch and I am holding my own against some of the biggest cam websites on the Internet. Imagine what could happen if I put all of my energy into this. Come on... it's a good thing."

Anoop took a deep breath and then allowed himself to smile a little. "I'm happy for you," Anoop said. "I am. It's just a little weird."

"Get used to it!" Megan pinched his side. "This is Vegas. Sex is everywhere. Loosen up, Anoop. I keep telling you that."

"Okay," Anoop said. He meant it. He had to loosen up or this city was going to suck his soul away. "Where's the champagne glasses?"

"I don't feel like doing dishes later," Megan said. "I have some plastic cups under the bar."

Anoop shook his head, firmly. "I'll hand wash them for you later," he said. "We're using glasses." He studied the cabinet behind the bar with the glass doors and then pulled down the appropriate glasses. Megan popped the cork and cheered.

"Let's drink this shit," Megan said. She poured the Cristal. Anoop had never had Cristal. It was bubbly beneath his nose when he brought the glass to his face.

"What are we toasting to?" Anoop asked, looking over at Megan. He leaned against the bar. Megan's robe had slipped open a little and Anoop could see a hint of her black lace bra.

"A toast to me," Megan said. "And a toast to you. Loosening up." She grinned and clinked her glass to his before he had a chance to respond. Anoop took a careful swallow. It really wasn't as amazing as he had imagined for a $400 bottle of champagne. Megan tossed back half of her glass in one go. Then she put the glass on the table and slipped the robe off over her shoulders so that it fell in a heap at her feet. Anoop forced himself not to look away.

"I'm doing a secret show tonight," Megan said, standing their in her lingerie. The black lace bra was just as sheer as Anoop suspected and so was her matching panties with ruffles along the edge, framing her shapely ass. "Do you want to watch?"

Anoop took a deep breath, drank a little more of his champagne. He did want to loosen up.

"Okay," he said. He knew Megan cam'd sometimes but he didn't know anything else about it. They each had another glass of champagne before Megan showed him to her performance room which was a spare bedroom that had webcams in various places. There was a daybed up against the back wall with a white, fluffy comforter on top and lots of pillows along with a couple of drawers with candles on top. In the middle of the room was a sex swing suspended from the ceiling.

Megan caught him staring. "You ever used one of these?" She asked, pointing at the swing.

Anoop shook his head.

"Well, it's a good time," Megan said. "And it makes for a good show." She put her robe on again, tying it across her middle.

"Hey," she said as she cross the room to the vanity. There was a brush on the counter in front of the mirror and she began brushing her long blonde hair. "You never told me you were into guys."

Anoop watched her for a moment, wondering were this was coming from. Then he remembered Crossroads a couple of Saturdays ago. He really didn't know why he had to show that random guy off to all his friends. Anoop smiled, still feeling embarrassed about that. They hadn't really talked about it since the day after which was fine with Anoop.

"Yeah," Anoop said. "Well, I don't advertise it, I guess."

"I could have sworn you were into me, Anoop," Megan said. She stopped brushing her hair and turned to grin. Anoop swallowed but it didn't stop his blush.

"Maybe," he mumbled. Megan just laughed.

"I think it's cool," Megan said. "Matt was pretty hot. Did you ever run into him again?"

Anoop shook his head. He hadn't been to Crossroads since the last time and maybe it was a good thing. Sleeping with a stranger was a bad idea. He'd been pretty drunk and the whole night just sort of got away from him. It was best that he didn't see Matt again.

Even though he still thought about him, sometimes. Even though the sex had been really good.

Anoop almost sighed. He brought his champagne glass to his mouth again, remembering Megan's words. _Loosen up_.

"I barely remember his name," Anoop lied.

"I'm surprised you remember anything from that night," Megan said. "You were kind of trashed. But it's a good thing. So... you like guys. You like girls, I'm assuming. Here's another question for you. Would you ever consider camming?"

Anoop opened his mouth but Megan cut him off before he could respond. "Don't say no yet!" Megan said. "It's not sex. Nobody's touching you. They are just looking. And believe me, you might just love the attention. I'm expanding to guys and you have a hot body, Anoop."

Anoop's heart was racing. He couldn't believe she would even think he would _consider_ such a thing.

"No," Anoop said, firmly. He thought about his parents, his family, his friends, his teachers. The Internet was forever. They would certainly find out. "Never," he emphasized.

Megan shrugged. She walked to the closet and grabbed some boots with a high, stiletto heel. As she zipped them up the boots seemed to swallow her whole leg. The heel was so high that Anoop was surprised she could stand up in them but she did.

"Never say never, Anoop," she said. "Stay out of the camera range."

Anoop ended up sitting tucked away in the corner. He watched Megan get on the computer and he could tell that she was in a chatroom. She would smile at the computer, obviously reading what the people on the other side were saying. He wondered if she knew how many people were watching her. He wondered if she _really_ liked it.

"Hey guys," Megan said. She blew kisses into the camera and made sexy faces. Maybe it was the champagne but no matter the circumstances Anoop felt himself getting a little turned on as Megan shook her hips a little and dropped her robe again. The lace seemed to sparkle in the soft lighting of the room.

"You're funny," Megan said to someone or no one in particular or maybe all of them. She was smiling a lot and her eyes were kind like they always were. She did have a point. She was the same Megan whether she was joking with Anoop on the couch or taking her clothes off for strangers.

Megan sat on the edge of the day bed with her legs crossed and dangling, still in the black boots. She tossed her hair, reached down and cupped her left breast, squeezing it gently and then tracing a finger around the edge of her bra. She uncrossed her legs, spreading her thighs for for a moment so everyone could see the thong that left very little to the imagination. Then she stood up, tall in the boots, and shook her hips gently side to side to whatever music was playing in her head. Anoop wondered if that was a request or something that she always did.

"It's a special day for me," Megan told her audience, skimming her fingers up and down her perfectly flat stomach. "I hope I'm making it a special day for you too."

She sat back on the bed and leaned back, slowly unzipping her boots and dropping them to the floor all while her legs were up in the air, spread eagle. She brought her knees up to her chest once her boots were off and wiggled her bare toes. Then she pushed her thong to the side and slipped two fingers into her pussy.

Anoop raised his eyebrows. This was certainly a show.

Megan giggled, moving her fingers a little before she dropped her legs back to the bed and made a point of bringing her fingers to her nose and taking a deep breath. She grinned as she took off her bra, shaking her breasts free. Anoop watched, along with the paying customers, as she rubbed her nipples until they were hard and then she squeezed them gently, each one in turn.

"You guys are making me feel sexy tonight," Megan said. "Very sexy."

Megan got on all fours on the bed, ass in the air. She arched her back and then flattened it again, wiggling her ass.

"Take it off?" she said, sitting back on her knees. "You want me to take it all off?"

She didn't take it off right away. There was some more wiggling, bending over, playing with her own breasts as she arched backwards, as graceful as a ballerina.

Anoop could see why strangers would pay a lot of money to watch her shows.

Megan wiggled out of her thong, slowly. Her pussy was perfectly shaved or waxed or whatever girls did down there. It looked soft to the touch. Megan twirled her thong on her finger and then petted herself there before using more fingers. Anoop had to close his eyes and take a moment. He didn't want Megan to see him getting hard from this when he wasn't sure if he agreed with it at all.

"I'm liking it," Megan said. "I really like it when I touch myself."

Anoop has suspected she was going to use the sex swing but he didn't expect the vibrator. It was bright purple and larger than one that Anoop would even want to use on himself if he ever decided to do that sort of thing. He swallowed as she got herself strapped in the swing and then she swung gently forward with her legs spread. She handled the swing and the vibrator gracefully, touching herself and swinging and then bringing herself to climax while she was upside down and moaning quite loudly. Anoop shut his eyes and tried to think of anything--dead puppies, cold Alaskan winter nights, the crunch of roadkill under his tires--so that he wouldn't be quite so _excited_ but nothing was really working because he could still hear Megan moaning.

Until she wasn't and then he opened his eyes and she was standing right in from of him.

"Enjoy the show?" Megan asked. She winked and gave his thigh a knowing nudge with her foot. She had her robe on.

"God, Megan," Anoop said. He wasn't sure if he could move. Megan just laughed and knelt in front of him on the floor.

"It's such a rush!" she said. "I think I'll do more shows now. It brings in good money."

Anoop tried to smile but he was too embarrassed. Megan smiled wider and laid her hand on his thigh.

"I don't mind," Megan said. "Everyone gets to jack off while they are watching me at home, why shouldn't you? Want me to get you off? It's what a good friend would do."

Anoop managed to laugh. He was so tempted and he might have been a bit buzzed from the champagne but he wasn't quite that loose yet. He shook his head.

"Uh," Anoop said. "It was an incredible show. I think I should just go."

"Sure you can walk, Anoop?" Megan asked. She got to her feet with a smirk and then helped Anoop up. He cleared his throat and adjusted his pants.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Hey, uh... anything I can do? To help out with the business?"

"Besides enjoying my show?" Megan patted his crotch so quickly that he couldn't stop her. Instead he just glared. It didn't stop her from laughing.

"Yes," Anoop said patiently. "You told me to loosen up. I want to help."

"Yeah, actually," Megan said. "I'm going to an expo on Saturday. Like I said, I want to expand my clientele. I'm going to be looking for new cam girls and boys, doing some recruiting. You can help me with that."

Anoop took a deep breath. He was hoping that Megan would ask for his help with something more simple, maybe a bit more anonymous. Showing his face at a web cam sex show wasn't really his idea of keeping this low key.

But he had had asked and she had answered and this was Vegas. Megan was right. He needed to get used to it.

"Okay," he said. "Saturday. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Anoop!" Megan said. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, pressing herself against him, naked under that flimsy robe. He tried to pull away but she kept him close making his erection impossible to ignore.

"Are you sure, Anoop?" Megan asked. She kissed his neck and smiled at him, not like Megan the Web Cam Seductress but like Megan his friend. Anoop was tempted."Are you _sure_?"

Back in the car Anoop was sure he made the right decision as he jacked off furiously into a wad of tissues. Or he was pretty sure. There was a line in Vegas that he just didn't want to cross and every day it seemed like he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

* 

The so called Web Cam Expo took place in a conference room at a Holiday Inn that wasn't too far from the Strip. It wasn't exactly high class digs but at the same time it wasn't as seedy as Anoop was expecting. In fact, it mostly looked like a conference room made for a middle-tier company and that made Anoop feel a little more at ease. Camming was a legit business. They had rules, organizations to oversee the websites, contracts, they had to pay taxes. Anoop took a deep breath and tried to keep that in mind as he walked through the double doors that led to the exhibitors.

There were dozens of tables for different cam websites and organizations. Anoop hadn't realized that Megan had so much competition. Of course, he didn't google "live sex" on a regular basis. Some of the websites looked pretty hardcore. Megan's booth was tame in comparison to the pictures and displays at some of the other tables. She had set up a large display board on the back of the table that said Megan's Angels and had her logo in the corner. There was a collage of sweet looking girls, all poised and ready to talk to whoever was on the other side of the web cam. She had brochures and job applications for those who were interested along with magnets, pens and pocket size hand sanitizer to give away all with the website printed on it.

"Hey," Megan said, as soon as Anoop was close enough. "You have to brand yourself, right?"

She gave him a hug. Anoop was grateful that nothing was weird after the Cristal and the show but he knew it wouldn't be, not with Megan.

"I'm looking to recruit at least 30 people," Megan said. "I have to be able to go 24/7 if I'm really going to make this work. I'm thinking I might go to free pre-show chats. I don't know. I want things to be more spontaneous. But I also want my money upfront. You see the problem here?"

Anoop nodded even though he didn't quite see the problem. He still hadn't visited Megan's website, not even after seeing her live and in action. There was just something about the web cam scene. It seemed kinda dirty, voyeuristic, unnatural.

Of course, he wasn't going to tell Megan that. This was her business, he was her friend, and he wanted to support her.

Besides, he had to loosen up.

"I'm sitll working it out," Megan said. "It'll work out. But first I need the talent. And I need good talent. So I want you to just man the table while I talk to the clients or I talk to the girls or boys who are interested. They are doing so many meet and greets here today. Shayla West is going to be here. Have you ever heard of her? From Shaylawest.com? She's the real deal, Anoop. People are going to be lined up around the block to see her. Seriously, there's going to be a lot of people here. Get prepared."

After that talk Anoop felt even more unprepared. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into but there was no backing out now.

"Hey girl!" a cute, curvy black girl said, walking up to Megan's table. "I have arrived. Hi darling!" She turned to Anoop and grinned. "I'm Lil, what's your name?"

"Hey, Anoop," Megan said. "This is my new business partner, Lil. She's going to be the brains of the operation."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Lil said. "But believe me we're going to get Megan's Angels up and running so it blows LiveJasmin out of the water!"

"You know it," Megan said. They slapped a high five and giggled together.

"Girl, Anoop's really good looking," Lil said. "Like really. Does he cam?"

"I already asked," Megan said. "It's a no."

"Damn, Anoop," Lil said. "We could make some good money off of you. Did Megan mention that this job pays. A guy like you? I'd love to start you at 100 bucks an hour. We include all chat time."

Anoop turned to Megan and raised his eyebrows. Megan shrugged. He had no idea people who cam'd got paid like that. How much did the clients pay to spend some time with them?

"Yeah," Lil said, nodding at the look on his face. "It's like that."

"No thanks," Anoop said. It wasn't like the money wasn't tempting. It was. But Anoop did make a very good living at his crappy job and he just wasn't sure he could do those things on web cam.

He was sure that he _shouldn't_ do those things.

Not that he judged anyone else who chose to do that. He didn't. Or he tried not to. Anoop closed his eyes for a moment, remembering Megan's show from the other night.

He wished he didn't like it so much.

"Well, thanks for coming out," Lil said. "It's good to have a little extra help! Hopefully our booth will be popping."

"I hope so," Megan said. "We need to bring in the girls and the guys so we can bring in the money!"

"True that, girl," Lil said. They laughed some more. Anoop smiled and looked around at everyone setting up. Some people were very scantily clad. Anoop figured that must have been the cam girls for a real live meet and greet. He wondered what it would be like to meet your favorite cam girl in person. He hoped it wasn't dangerous.

The Expo was officially opened to the public about an hour later. There were a lot of people there and they all looked normal, not like creepy old men who lurked in the dark corners, naked under their trench coat, although there were a few people who looked that way. Megan was the star of the booth, meeting many fans and talking to potential employees. Anoop did appreciate how everyone who worked for Megan's Angels was a free agent and they were free to work as much as they wanted and to come and go as they pleased. He listened to Lil and Megan's sales pitch over and over again. It turned out that the cam girls could do as much or as little as they wanted. They didn't have to masturbate on camera like Megan. They didn't even have to take off their clothes.

Anoop had to admit that they made camming sound very very appealing.

He helped by handing out goodies to people who just dropped by or telling Lil or Megan that they had a potential employee or an eager client ready to see Megan. Lil sent him off on a mission after a while to find an extra chair for the booth. Anoop wandered through the expo, glancing at all the other booths. They all seemed packed. One cam girl stepped out into the aisle, blocking his way.

"Hey," she said. "Do you want a new friend? I usually work during lunchtime."

Anoop almost blushed and shook his head. "I'm okay," he said. But the more people he turned down the more came up to him. He didn't know if he looked desperate for sexual attention or something but everyone was trying to get him to sign up for their website either as a participant or a cammer. Anoop finally found a spare fold up chair and was carrying it back, tucked up underneath his arm, when some random woman shoved a magazine into his hand.

"Have a look," she said with a wink. Anoop walked faster until he was back at Megan's booth.

"I need to sit!" Lil said, taking the chair from him. "What that?"

Anoop looked at the magazine. It turned out to be a catalogue of all the people on anytimefun.com.

"Wow," Megan said. She took the magazine and flipped through it briefly. "I can't believe they put everyone into a book and printed it. That's a new one."

"They all have professional headshots, too," Lil said.

"Anytimefun.com," Megan said. "We're going to keep an eye on them."

She handed the magazine back to Anoop like he had requested it. Anoop took it anyway.

There was a lull about a couple hours later. Lil and Megan went to the bathroom and left Anoop by himself. He finally got to sink in a chair and he stretched his legs out in front of him. The magazine for anytimefun.com was still on the table. It was quite weird that prostitution was legal in Vegas so people got to hand out booklets of prostitutes on the street. Anoop didn't know why--he must have been bored--but he opened the brochure and looked through it.

There were a lot of pretty girls. It was so weird that the webcam girls were so pretty, like Megan was. Didn't they have something better to do? Wasn't there another way to make money? Maybe they were in it for the attention, like Megan said.

Or maybe it was the 100 bucks an hour.

Anoop still couldn't believe that. How did that even work out? He kept flipping, pausing at some pretty blondes that he would definitely look twice at if he were at a bar. Before he knew it he was out of girls and now he was looking at pictures of couples. Did they have sex right in front of you? Did they do whatever you wanted? It was certainly strange to think about. What would he have a couple do? Something that he wouldn't dare try himself. Anoop shook his head to get the thought out of his mind and then he was staring at their section of available men.

He glanced up. Nobody was hovering around the booth even to take a hand sanitizer so he flipped through the men quickly. They were all shirtless. What did they do on camera? Jerk off for you? Did they have the option not to take off their clothes?

Then Anoop noticed something that made him gasp out loud. Each guy had a number under their picture and then their name and their screenname. Anoop stared at #215, Matt G, MattyKeys.

Matt G. That's all it said. The stupid screename, the number and the picture. Most importantly the picture. Because no matter how drunk he had been Anoop wouldn't be able to forget that face if he tried.

It was Matt, that guy he had slept with after a night at Crossroads.

Anoop remembered Matt singing. He thought he was an incredible singer. He also thought he was an incredible kisser. He remembered their conversation at the bar. Matt said that he played piano and he had to wear a uniform.

He didn't mention camming.

"What?" Megan said, appearing behind him suddenly. She snatched the magazine from his hands. "Oh my God, this is the Matt guy. You found him!"

"What?" Lil said, holding a couple of Diet Coke cans. She set them on the table.

"Anoop totally hooked up with this guy a couple of weeks ago," Megan said, showing her the magazine. "Check it out."

"Nice!" Lil said. "MattyKeys? That's cute. He's cute. He use a little toning up but he has a really nice smile. Most guys try to look all hard in their pics." She looked up at Megan with a grin. "Pun intended!" They both burst into giggles.

Anoop, however, was blushing. He really wished Megan hadn't just told Lil that.

"It's no big deal," Anoop said, even though his heart was racing.

"It is a big deal!" Megan said. "This is fate, Anoop. Think about all the expos, think about all the booths, think about all the magazines you could have been given. You didn't even have to look at this but you did. And you found him! This is definitely fate. You need to go to anytimefun and contact him! I give you permission to visit the competition. Didn't you say you wanted to see him again?"

"I never..." Anoop took a moment to collect himself because his voice had squeaked a little. "I never said I wanted to see him again."

"Come on, you totally did! He's right here. Hello? Could it be any easier, Anoop?"

Anoop stood up so both girls could sit down. He sat against the edge of the table. He didn't know how he felt about this at all.

"Don't get weirded out," Megan said, like she could read his mind. "So he cams. It's not a big deal, Anoop. He might just do it once a month. You don't know."

"But..." Anoop said, since she had put it out there. "I mean... what if he does more than... cam?"

Anoop was sort of sweating under his collar. He wished he had worn a t-shirt. But they used a condom. They were safe. Except for that blow job. Anoop pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, checking for sores.

"Don't panic," Megan said. She turned to Lil. "He does this."

"Sugar, doing cam shows doesn't mean that you're a whore," Lil said, seriously.

"Sure, lots of people do more than cam but lots of people _don't_ ," Megan said. "You'll never know if you don't ask. Contact him. You two were cute together."

Anoop shook his head. "No," He said, letting out the shaky breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding. "Like I said." He gave Megan a sharp look. "It was a one time thing."

The booth got busy so they couldn't talk about it anymore. Anoop was grateful when the expo was over. Lil and Megan wanted to go out for drinks but Anoop just made a hasty exit. He drove home in the dark, avoiding the lights of the Strip.

He tossed the magazine for anytimefun.com in the passenger seat.

* 

It rained the next day. Anoop had never seen it rain, not since he'd been in Vegas. He thought it would be refreshing but it was only depressing. His satellite TV wasn't working so his football games were in and out. Anoop didn't really feel like talking to anyone on the phone. He had nowhere to go. He lounged on the couch and listened to music from his iPod blasting through his stereo system. Sometimes he sang along but even that was getting boring. So he turned it off and sat in silence.

Then he grabbed his laptop.

Anytimefun.com wasn't really a sleazy website, at least not like Anoop was expecting. Everyone was dressed on the front page. The sign up page had all the appropriate Internet security. Anoop was hesitant to put a credit card on file but in the end he decided to do it.

There were dozens of cam girls and guys to choose from, probably even hundreds. Anoop barely knew where to start even though everything was broken into categories. He clicked on the generic link for girls and had about 30 pages of girls to click through, each one just a web cam away, willing to perform in private just for him. Anoop scrolled through the girls. Some of them were hot, some weren't. Some looked sluttier than others. Eventually he clicked out of it and went back to the main page.

He had to be honest with himself. He knew what he was looking for.

Anoop clicked the page for guys. Again there were so many to choose from. Then he got a brilliant idea and clicked his cursor inside the search bar on the top of the page.

After a moment he typed MattyKeys.

Matt's page came up first in search. There was no doubt it was his picture, along with the few additional ones that he got to see now on the website. Matt posed in his underwear. He was wearing a fedora in one of them and it looked good. Anoop swallowed, reading his information.

His profile said _online now!_

Anoop clicked the flashing banner.

He wasn't prepared to actually see Matt but there he was in HD even. Matt had a great webcam. Suddenly he was face to face with Matt's green eyes, even more striking than Anoop remembered them. Matt had a number of freckles on his face and Anoop could see them on his chest. He sat cross legged on a bed with a blue backdrop on the wall behind him. The sheets on the bed were black and white, pinstriped. It was a very neatly made bed.

Matt was laughing at something. Anoop remembered that laugh. He couldn't believe he was seeing this.

Anoop glanced down and realized he was in the chatroom with other people. He tried to follow the conversation.

 **HornyGuy69** : show me ur dick  
 **MattyKeys** : pvt chat  
 **CoolCoolKool** : hey matt how was the show  
 **MattyKeys** : Great! Thanks for asking!  
 **CoolCoolKool** : I was thinking about you! ;)  
 **Guest126** : How big are you?  
 **HornyGuy69** : Pretty small if he won't show it  
 **MattyKeys** : I'll measure myself in pvt chat if you want  
 **MattyKeys** : Thanks Kool!  
 **JasperSez** : matt where r u  
 **JasperSez** : do u like toys?  
 **MattyKeys** : I'm in the computer! I've got plenty of toys.

Anoop swallowed. He couldn't believe Matt was talking to these people. And now Anoop was one of them. One of these... he didn't know what to call it. One of the clients. Were they perverts? Was he? Or was this perfectly natural, an evolution of sex? It was just watching a guy get naked on the computer. Anoop watched porn sometimes and he wasn't ashamed of that. He just didn't know how to feel.

He could see Matt smiling and answering everyone. He certainly didn't like HornyGuy69 hassling Matt about his dick size and insulting him. He didn't know how Matt could smile through all of that. It was insulting. HornyGuy69 was probably an ugly old man who'd never had a real sexual experience in his life plus his dick was tiny. Anoop tried to breathe slowly. His hands were shaking as he typed.

 **HeelsBlue** : Hi Matt.

He didn't know what to say after that. He didn't know what he was doing at all, but he sent it.

 **MattyKeys** : Hi Heels! hru

Matt had a genuine smile on his face like they were really talking. Anoop could hardly stand it. He didn't type anything else. Meanwhile, the chatroom continued.

 **JasperSez** : wuts ur favorit way to cum on cam?  
 **Guest126** : Do you do fingering?  
 **HornyGuy69** : He doesn't!  
 **MattyKeys** : Whatever way you tell me to cum  
 **MattyKeys** : sure, 126  
 **CoolCoolKool** : Aw come on Horny. Why don't you go somewhere else?  
 **JasperSez** : yah dude  
 **MattyKeys** : Thanks guys, it's ok  
 **CoolCoolKool** : I just don't like anyone being rude to you.  
 **MattyKeys** : Thanks :D  
 **HornyGuy69** : I'm not rude. I'm just telling it how it is. Matt could stand to lay off the potato chips or your never gonna be able to see that tiny dick if it's trapped under his stomach.

Anoop clicked Private Chat. He didn't know what he was doing. The next page asked him to confirm.

Anoop clicked it again.

The screen changed. It took a few moments but then Matt was there again. He was still smiling but it looked different. He seemed more relax. Anoop stared at him. He had a webcam on his computer too but he guessed it didn't work that way.

"Hey," Matt said. Anoop jumped it was weird to hear Matt's voice again. He wondered if it was against the rules to ask Matt to sing.

Then Anoop's heart started racing. What was he doing, what was he doing really? He was going to ask Matt to have sex with himself for his entertainment on a webcam? How crazy was that? Matt wasn't his _whore_. He wanted Matt to come over and maybe they could have a few drinks again. He wasn't sure he was ready for this. What was he thinking?

"Hi HeelsBlue," Matt said, into the camera, blinking his green eyes. "Don't be shy. Do you have a name?"

Anoop shook his head and then remembered Matt couldn't see him. He quickly typed in the chat box.

 **HeelsBlue** : Heels is fine.

"That's cool," Matt said, staring at him but really he was staring in the camera. He pressed his lips together. They were still full, still seductive and Anoop wasn't even drunk this time.

Just desperate.

"So, Heels," Matt said. "What are we doing today?"

Anoop blinked. Where was he supposed to go from here?

"If you name it," Matt said. "I can probably do it. Except pull a rabbit out of a hat or something. I've never been too good at magic tricks."

Matt cracked up at his own joke. Anoop found himself smiling too, despite everything. He typed into the chat box.

 **HeelsBlue** : You're funny.

Matt laughed a little more. "I just think I am," Matt said. "But there are people who will probably disagree with you and say that I'm not funny at all."

Anoop shook his head. This was ridiculous. He almost clicked out of it but he had paid a pretty penny for 30 minutes. Matt didn't have to get naked. Maybe they could just talk.

 **HeelsBlue** : Where are you from?

Matt read his question and then raised his eyebrows. "The land where they make dreams come true," Matt said with a cheesy smile on his face. "So what do you want me to do? I've got an idea to get us started."

Matt pulled his boxer shorts down before Anoop could protest. Anoop remembered holding that hot, hard cock in his hand, going down on him. Matt wasn't hard right then. He scooted back on the bed, letting his knees fall open. He rested his hand on his cock and began stroking himself slowly.

"Is this okay?" Matt asked.

Anoop didn't type again. Matt continued to stroke himself, lazily. Anoop couldn't turn away. Whoever said Matt had a tiny dick had obviously never cam'd with him before. He couldn't believe he was watching Matt get harder and harder right before his eyes but he was. Matt grunted a bit, licked his lips. His hand made slick noises, moving up and down his cock. Anoop didn't remember watching him use any lube but there it was, on the nightstand next to the bed. It was the same kind Anoop had.

"Heels," Matt said. Anoop jumped again. "Tell me what you want. I promise it'll be fun. Anytime fun, right? Just like the website promises. I'm here to please me. So tell me something."

Anoop's hands flew back to the keyboard. He began typing furiously.

 _My name is Anoop. We met a couple of weeks ago at Crossroads. Look, let's ditch this webcam thing. Why don't you come over? It's raining but maybe you can still get here. I've been thinking about you. I can't get you out of my mind. I'd like to kiss you again, Matt._

Matt was looking at the screen expectantly. He seemed to know that Anoop was typing. Anoop stopped, took a deep breath.

Then he highlighted all of the text and hit delete.

This time he typed something new.

 **HeelsBlue** : show me your ass.

Matt read his request and smiled. "I can do that," he said. "I think you're gonna like what you see."

He got up on his knees, turned around. Matt wiggled his ass for the camera, for HeelsBlue, for Anoop on the other side. He slapped it hard so Anoop saw it jiggle and he unzipped his pants. Matt pinched and squeezed his own ass. Anoop slipped his jeans down to his ankles, remembering his mouth on Matt's ass. Matt spread his cheeks apart for a few moments. Anoop remembered that too.

"What do you think?" Matt said, turning around again so he could see his computer. "Is it okay? I know I need to work out a little more but I'm better at eating."

 **HeelsBlue** : Perfect. Sexy.

Matt grinned even wider. Anoop thought he might be addicted to that smile.

"You're way too nice," Matt said. "I like you, Heels. You should be here."

Anoop wished that he was. He watched Matt as he ran his hands down his chest, back to his cock, tugging it up and cupping his balls. He laid back on his back with his knees spread again so that Anoop could see everything while jerked himself off. Anoop stared, reaching into his underwear.

"Hey," Matt said. "Is this your first time or something? I've just never seen you around before. You know you get to control the show, don't you? You can tell me to do something and I'll do it."

"Jump through the computer and let me fuck you," Anoop muttered. God, he was so attracted to him. It was kind of a relief to know that it wasn't just the beer goggles. Matt really was hot. He loved his thighs and his cock had the thickness that Anoop liked the best.

 **HeelsBlue** : I like what you're doing.

Anoop sent the message and then he remembered Megan's show. He guessed this would be as close as he got to a repeat of the real thing.

 **HeelsBlue** : I want to see you fuck yourself.

Matt grinned. He gave the camera a wink.

"I can do that," Matt said. He had the lube and then he had the dildos in that nightstand drawer too. It didn't vibrate and it wasn't as big as Megan's but that was fine. Matt actually had two dildos and he let Anoop pick one. Anoop picked the blue one.

"I knew you would pick that one," Matt said, putting the purple one away. "It makes perfect sense for you. Blue for HeelsBluuuuuuuue." He sort of crooned the 'blue' and then gave that sheepish smile just like he had done after singing at karoake. Anoop loved it.

Anoop knew he should be wondering how often Matt did these shows, how often he picked up guys in bars, how often he might let someone fuck him for a few bucks. But Lil's words echoed in his ears: _doing cam shows doesn't mean that you're a whore_.

Then Matt had the dildo in his ass and Anoop had his hand on his own cock and he wasn't thinking about much anyway.

Matt made it worth the money. He showed Anoop everything, fucking himself, hitting some part that just made him go crazy and Anoop liked watching his eyes roll in the back of his head, like watching his squirm and writhe with pleasure on the bed. He wondered if he had hit that spot for Matt. He didn't know.

Matt switched positions so Anoop was able to see a variety of angles. He squeezed his cock so he wouldn't come until Matt did. It took Matt a little while. There was sweat on his forehead and on his upper lip. Matt bit his lip, breathing hard.

"Hope you don't mind, Heels," Matt said, moving so he was facing the camera head on again. "But I'm thinking about you."

It was exciting to watch Matt come all over himself. Anoop came a little after Matt did. Matt wiped his hands on the bed. He looked proud of himself.

"Wow," Matt said. "I'm usually not that turned on. Something about you, I guess. That was really good. What did you think?"

Anoop thought he was laying it on a little thick but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

 **HeelsBlue** : You were wonderful. Really hot. I hoped you enjoyed it, though.

Matt laughed, placing the dildo on top of the nightstand. "I always do, Heels. It's always a good time with guys like you!"

 **HeelsBlue** : Are you sure you wouldn't rather be playing the piano somewhere?

Anoop couldn't help asking. He didn't even know where that question came from. He was still breathing hard, a bit dizzy from coming. Matt read his reply and his smile faltered a bit, so quick that Anoop thought he imagined it because then Matt was grinning again.

"Why would you say that?" Matt said. "Of course there's nothing I'd rather be doing right now. But yeah, I play the piano sometimes. It's just a hobby. You know how it goes. Well, Heels, it's been fun. I've gotta get cleaned up now. But come back and we can chat again. Stay sexy, baby."

Anoop raced to say something else but then he was kicked out of the chat room, back to the main page. He stared at the screen as the reality of what had just happened flooded his mind. He closed his laptop.

It was still raining as Anoop took his shower. He could hear it beating against the windows. The shower was hot but not hot enough. Even when he stepped out his hands were still shaking.

Anoop got dressed in his pajamas even though it was barely 7 o'clock. He opened his laptop again and he couldn't help it. But this time when he checked MattyKeys wasn't online.

He didn't care what Lil said. He did feel like he just treated Matt like a whore and it wasn't a good feeling. He wasn't any better than that HornyGuy69 dude spewing crap. He didn't know Matt but he wanted to. Now Anoop realized that he wanted to know Matt so bad but it was too late. He had crossed that line, the line that Anoop had been so careful to avoid, and now there was no going back.

There wasn't going to be anything with Matt. Anoop wouldn't see him again. Not at Crossroads, not on anytimefun.com, not in person, not anywhere. It just wasn't going to happen. It couldn't. Anoop had to give up on that little fantasy because he had blown it.

On the other hand, he guessed he had finally loosened up.

Still, in the darkness, with the rain still falling softly on the roof, Anoop couldn't get Matt out of his mind. He wondered if he really did play the piano, somewhere. Maybe that was what he really wanted to do. The Kool person had said something about a show. He could understand if Matt really wanted to play the piano and wear shirts that didn't give him a rash and sing beautiful songs and perform for sold out crowds. But instead he was stuck, just like Anoop, in a job that he didn't like but paid more than enough and it was Vegas so there wasn't an easy way out.

Anoop could definitely understand that.

It was stuffy in his apartment, strangely hot, and then Anoop realized that he hadn't been outside all day. He stepped out into the back deck where he usually had his wine and watched the rain make ripples on the surface of the pool. Then he stepped off the deck, into the yard, into the rain. It fell against his t-shirt, his bare arms, his sweatpants. The rain was warm and welcoming. Anoop hadn't expected that. He should have come outside a long time.

He let the rain wash over him and then he tilted his head back. It was cloudy so he couldn't see any stars but then there was an unexpected break in the clouds and he could see the moon. It was just a silver, a small yellow-gold slice in the night sky, not as full and as brilliant and as bright as it had been when Matt pointed the moon out to him on their walk back to Anoop's place but for now, Anoop would take it.

He didn't know when it would rain again.


End file.
